my version page 345347 van alen legacy
by vampluver19
Summary: jacks pov. what i think he was going through..... no copy right blah blah blah pleaz read and review, i promise itll be good one shot.


JACK'S POV. PAGE 345-347

Tired. So very, very tired. That was all I was feeling. Slowly, I more felt then heard Schuyler come beside me. Almost as if I was in another body, just feeling. Yet, pain was the main feeling, the only thing from keeping him from going insane was that Schuyler was there, that somehow she was free and able to walk to him.

I could feel the whole in my back. Softly, in the background I heard Mimi's voice talking to who?….. Him, no, …. Schuyler, talking to Sky telling her I needed a familiar, and again I could feel, Schuyler's sadness. Then, quickly and quietly, I heard her voice, in my ear.

" I'm human, I'm a half blood." Relization in her voice. I slowly had a dawning horror rise in me, but still not consciously understanding.

"Jack," she was calling me, " listen to me, listen, you need to drink…..You need to drink from me." I opened my eyes as fast as I was allowed which was quite slow.

" Are you sure," I whispered, the selfish side of me took over, I would have access to _all _her memories, even of me. Of her love, and weather or not she lied…

" Yes, you must it's the only way."

I gasped, really listening now, "But I could hurt you…..The risk is to great. The Corruption…..I might be tempted to…"

I truly didn't care about the rules, but if I was to not be able to stop, then both Sky and I would be dead, and if I took her life then I would happily except death, but right now there was truly no reason for me to kill her.

" I trust you." she said softly looking into my eyes. And I knew that she really did. This made my insides warm with love for the beautiful girl before me. She bent down, and I put my arm around her neck, for I was weak from all the blood loss.

" I don't want to hurt you." I whispered fangs elongated. I could feel their sharp acute angles, against my lips.

" Please, Jack," she said her eyes begging, and it just made my situation worse, because I wanted more than anything to take her blood and see all her memories, and her feelings for me.

In answer I sunk my fangs into her neck and willed myself to make it hurt her as little as possible. Then, her memories flooded into my brain, and I saw _everything._ From her sad lonely childhood, when she would cry at times for missing her mom, to when she met Oliver, how she really wasn't sure if she wanted that friendship, to when she met me. It was then that I could almost_ feel_ the adrenalin pulsing through her veins, when we danced together at the school ball. The sadness she felt when she saw Mimi and I together, then,the times we kissed. After, the terrible sadness that overcame her when I ignored her for a period of time.

Soon, I found myself in her memories of me at Perry street. How she would just pray that I was waiting for her to, that I would come. The fact that she thought we would get into trouble, then later the love when I showed up. Suddenly, I saw her talking to Lawerence, and she felt so terrible at his words. He told her there was no way to break a bond, and Mimi told her I would turn out like Allegra if she didn't give me up. Soon, I saw her in Rio, and I felt her _horror_ upon seeing Leviathan, Dylan dying, and Bliss crying. After, I saw her figure out that she loved Oliver to, but her thoughts and heart were telling her, not as much as him. The him being I myself. Sadly, after, I saw her going to the apartment for the last time.

I saw her speak the words, and I felt sudden joy at her thoughts. They were a mixture of pain, sadness and untruthfulness. Finally, I found out. She _did _love me. More than Oliver, it was just for my safety and soul that she was worried about. It seemed inconsequential now. Then, I saw the year she was away from me. Her heart always breaking when she thought of me, and how she thought of herself with self hatred, for she truly couldn't love Ollie back. She wanted to, but her dreams always showed her what she wanted, me. And when she saw me, the depression that ran through her was heart breaking. She thought Mimi and I were bonded. It was then, I knew for a fact that there would be _no _possible way of me being bonded to Mimi, for the girl in my arms held my heart and soul, and would forever….

It was my new revelation that made me stop drinking, and reveling in here mind. I let go of her, sleepily, and felt the blood bond between us grow, and it grew _very strong. Stronger than I ever thought possible. And as I fell asleep, I felt dark and wonderful, and held the amazing beautiful swooning girl in my arms, promising to never let go. _

_Then finally, I fell asleep._


End file.
